The Skywalker
by Shali-83
Summary: One Shot. « Depuis quelques temps, je fais des rêves étranges…Mais je me demande s’ils sont réels… ? »


**Titre :** The Skywalker

(Me sortez pas le coup de Luke Skywalker ou autres répliques de cette fabuleuse Saga...j'y ai pensé rien qu'en écrivant le titre donc je la connais déjà :p)

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Mail :** titia_83@libertysurf.fr

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Yaoi, bizarre, je ne sais pas…OOC ?

**Couples :** 02+01+02 03+05+03

**Disclamers :** Les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi. Grand bien leur fasse car je suis réputer sadique…vous trouvez ?

Les G-Boys : ben…on va pas te contredire…-_-O

Shali : ah… +__+

La phrase d'intro sera sans doute reconnue par beaucoup de gens…je ne suis point fan de KH, mais pas du tout…(je veux Riku !!!!!!!)

Shalimar est assise dans une pièce sombre, il n'y a qu'une petite et faible loupiotte au-dessus d'elle…

Face à elle, un ordinateur et de quoi se restaurer pour ne pas crever de faim et de soif…*trop sympa…*

Derrière elle, trois fikeuses…qui sont-elles ? Elles se reconnaîtront… :p , elles sont la Coalition « Tortuons-Shali-La-Sadique » et elles arborent un sourire carnassier, tenant en main toutes sortes d'outils de torture…

Shalimar se retrouve donc dans l'obligation de prouver qu'elle est capable d'écrire un fic sans sadisme, sans Death, sans morbide…bref, un fic joyeux, kawai et avec leurs couples fétiches et pas des inventions pas nettes de Shalimar…Va-t-elle réussir à satisfaire ses trois tortionnaires ? Telle sera sa mission et son but…

*  *  *  *  *  *

_« Depuis quelques temps, je fais des rêves étranges…_

_Mais je me demande s'ils sont réels… ? »_

Heero ouvrit brusquement les yeux…ses pupilles étaient presque dilatées, son souffle était court et rapide…

Il tourna son regard vers le réveil : 07h30…

D'habitude, il était toujours debout au levé du jour mais depuis quelques temps, il avait du mal à se mettre debout. Ses muscles étaient ankylosés, son dos et ses reins lui faisaient atrocement mal mais bizarrement il se sentait bien, comme libéré…

Il se leva avec difficulté, perdant un peu l'équilibre mais se rattrapa au montant de son lit. Il avança doucement vers la fenêtre et passa sans bruit sur le balcon, il ne voulait pas réveiller Duo.

Le soleil était tout juste levé, voilé par une masse brumeuse et grise. Une petite brise soufflait en ce matin de printemps, jouant avec les mèches rebelles de l'Asiatique.

Heero regardait droit devant lui. Il se sentait léger, comme s'il allait s'envoler et partir au loin…

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, il n'était qu'un être humain, rien de plus.

Et pourtant, dans ses rêves, il marchait sur les nuages, il sentait leur texture vaporeuse sur son visage. Ça avait été tellement grisant de pouvoir se sentir libre et libéré de tout. Mais cela n'avait été qu'un rêve…comme toujours.

Il soupira légèrement et retourna dans la chambre. Le Japonais la partageait avec Duo Maxwell, le pilote du Deathscythe.

D'ailleurs Heero jeta un coup d'œil sur son ami. Celui-ci dormait profondément. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui même, s'entourant de la couette douillette, quand Heero avait ouvert la fenêtre.

Le Japonais sourit légèrement, Duo ressemblait à un ange lorsqu'il dormait. Sa longue natte était à moitié défaite mais Heero s'en réjouit quelque peu car il aimait voir Duo démêler ses cheveux. Ses grands yeux mauves étaient clos, cachant ainsi ses belles améthystes que Heero aimait tant.

Heero sentit son cœur se serrer doucement. Il savait ce que cela signifiait : il était amoureux du pilote à la natte. Mais il n'osait pas le lui dire, de peur de le perdre…en tant qu'ami.

Certes, il savait que Duo ne le rejetterait pas avec violence, non, l'Américain avait plus de tact que ça, malgré son tempérament fougueux. Mais le Japonais ne voulait pas être jeté du tout, alors il taisait ses sentiments.

Il attrapa sa chemise avant de sortir de la chambre. Avant de refermer la porte, il regarda une dernière fois Duo. Ce dernier s'était retourné, se retrouvant tête dans le coussin.

Heero descendit au rez-de-chaussée où il trouva Trowa en train de faire le café. Les deux se saluèrent silencieusement, c'était toujours comme ça entre eux. Pas la peine de paroles pour se comprendre, un seul geste, un seul regard et l'un savait ce que l'autre voulait ou pensait.

Heero s'assit tranquillement à la table alors que Trowa lui tendait une tasse. Le Français s'assit en face de son ami. C'était étrange mais depuis que Trowa et Wufei s'étaient découverts, les deux semblaient plus ouverts…

Heero regarda alors son ami…Son regard vert était encore plus brillant qu'avant, ses traits beaucoup plus expressifs…

Le nouveau couple avait étonné tout le monde…

Deux hommes ensembles, ce n'était pas dans la logique des choses. Mais, dans de telles conditions de promiscuité, d'entraides et de dépendance de chacun pour survivre, des liens avaient été créés. Et certains de ces liens s'étaient développés au delà de l'amitié…

A cette pensée, Heero repensa à Duo…c'était le même cas que ses deux amis…

- Tu penses encore à lui, lui dit Trowa et ce n'était pas une question.

- Hn…, murmura Heero en croisant les émeraudes de son ami. Comment as-tu fait…avec Wufei ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Trowa en souriant. Je peux seulement te dire que les mots ne servent à rien dans ce cas.

- Mais je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque…, fit doucement Heero en buvant une gorgée.

- Dis-lui et tu seras fixé !!! déclara le Français en lui tendant un croissant.

- B'jour, fit une voix endormie appartenant à un Chinois dans le cirage.

- Salut, firent en chœur Trowa et Heero.

Wufei se pencha vers Trowa et l'embrassa doucement, sous le regard de Heero. Pourrait-il faire ça avec Duo ?

Le Chinois prit une tasse et s'installa à côté de Heero.

Le silence régnait jusqu'à ce que les trois entendent la cacophonie que faisait le portable de Heero. Les trois haussèrent les sourcils. C'était le signal d'une nouvelle mission.

Brusquement, Heero se leva en se rappelant que son portable était dans sa chambre et que, dans sa chambre, il y avait un certain natté. Que ce natté était invivable quand on le réveillait pour rien alors qu'ils n'étaient pas en mission. Et vu qu'il ne voulait pas essuyer la tempête Maxwell en ce moment, Heero courut comme un déjanté pour aller chercher son ordinateur.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte derrière laquelle le portable avait fini sa représentation orchestrale et le Japonais entra. Il retint tout de même son souffle, s'attendant à recevoir une vague énorme comme un Gundam, de protestations et d'injures.

Mais non, rien…il se demanda alors ce qu'avait Duo…

L'Asiatique se dirigea vers son ordinateur mais s'arrêta un peu. Il vit Duo, écroulé par terre, les yeux exorbités, les cheveux en bataille. Son T-shirt, trop grand pour lui, dénudait son épaule droite. Il était à croquer comme ça.

- Duo, ça va ? demanda alors Heero en passant sa main devant les améthystes de son ami.

- …, fut la réponse d'un gars complètement choqué.

- Maxwell !!!! lâcha-t-il alors d'un ton sec.

- PUTAIN !!!! HEERO MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !!!!!!! gueula alors le médusé. TU VEUX ME FAIRE CREVER D'UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE OU QUOI ???? MAIS T'AS PAS LE MODE « SILENCIEUX » SUR TON FICHU ORDI ?????????????

- C'est bon, t'es pas mort, répondit ledit concerné en souriant légèrement.

- MAIMAIMAIMAIMAI

Mais Heero se dirigea vers son ordinateur. Il riait intérieurement, la tête de déterré qu'avait eu Duo, avait été mémorable.

Le Japonais attrapa son portable et sortit de la chambre, non sans avoir lancé un regard amusé au natté. Ledit natté avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles.

Heero s'installa dans le petit salon et ouvrit le précieux objet. Derrière lui, Duo s'était péniblement traîné dans la cuisine pour déjeuner. Le natté se mit à enquiquiner Wufei pour se venger de ce réveil intempestif.

Pendant ce temps, Trowa avait rejoint son ami. Quatre était parti en mission avec son unitée Maguanac, il ne serait de retour que dans une semaine. Alors s'il y avait une mission, c'était aux quatre restants de s'en charger.

Heero tapa son code secret et décrypta rapidement le message. C'était en effet une nouvelle mission que J venait de leur envoyer. Heero la lut rapidement.

- Alors ? demanda Trowa assis en face de lui et sirotant son café.

- Duo et moi devons infiltrer une base et la détruire, répondit le Soldat Parfait. Mais nous devons détruire en priorité le centre d'énergie, c'est lui qui régule le reste de la base.

- Mission simple, déclara Wufei en entrant. Quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant les deux autres pouffer.

- Rien, répondit Trowa en se levant.

Le Français se dirigea vers son amant et passa sa main sur la chevelure noire de Wufei. Le Chinois le laissa faire sans le quitter des yeux. Trowa se mit rire doucement en fixant le Chinois. Le Français se lécha doucement les doigts avec ce même petit sourire.

- MAXWELL !!!!!!! cria le Chinois en voyant que l'Américain avait mis de la confiture sur ses cheveux. T'ES MORT !!!!!!!!

- Pires que des gosses, se moqua doucement le Français en voyant Wufei courir vers la cuisine pour tuer à petit feu un natté.

- C'est pour ça qu'on les aime, répondit Heero en regardant la porte de la cuisine.

- Alors tu avoues !!! sourit Trowa alors que Heero passait en mode écrevisse.

- Omae o Korosu, Trowa, se défendit bravement Heero.

- Y'a que la vérité qui fâche !!! se moqua Trowa en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour calmer les deux gosses.

Heero s'étonna à sourire à cette réponse.

La journée se passa dans le calme malgré les quelques écarts de conduite d'un natté mal réveillé. Les deux pilotes qui devaient infiltrer la base passèrent la journée à préparer un plan d'attaque et un plan de secours pour le cas où.

Le plan était simple : passer par les conduites d'aération pour se diriger vers le centre vital de la base. Puis, pour le retour, vu que la base exploserait en moins de deux, ils devraient utiliser un moyen de diversion pour traverser la base.

Le plan B était simple aussi : si le A ne fonctionnait pas, ils s'échapperaient en volant deux Aries. Trowa et Wufei devaient se tenir prêt pour les appuyer en cas de problèmes. En effet, Heero laissa des instructions à Trowa comme quoi s'ils devaient appliquer le plan B, Altron et Heavy Arms devraient se tenir prêt pour prendre leur envol et faire exploser ce qui gênerait progression des deux terroristes.

Le soir arriva alors et bizarrement, Duo s'endormit rapidement, au plus grand bonheur de ses camarades.

Heero le rejoint rapidement. Avant de se faufiler dans ses draps, le Japonais regarda son ami qui dormait à poings fermés. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et lui remonta quelques mèches rebelles.

- Si je te disais ce que je ressens pour toi, murmura-t-il. Est-ce que tu me rejetterais ?

Duo bougea doucement dans son sommeil, faisant se serrer le cœur de Heero. Le Japonais alla s'allonger dans son lit. Avant de fermer les yeux, il se demanda si ses rêves…son envol dans les nuages, sa liberté… ? Si oui, il voudrait pouvoir emmener Duo dans ce monde. Ils y seraient heureux, c'est sûr…

*  *  *  *  *  *

Duo se réveilla vers 3heures du matin. Il regarda sa montre qui lui indiqua que le départ était dans deux heures. Il allait se rallonger lorsqu'il vit la fenêtre ouverte. Sentant un courant d'air, le natté frissonna…

Il se leva mais resta un moment devant le lit de Heero…

Un souffle lui caressa la nuque, le faisant frémir…

Il entendit des battements…il ne savait pas ce que c'était…

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre mais finit par reculer pour se coller au mur…

Il tâtonna le mur derrière lui en se demandant s'il rêvait…

C'était impossible…

Et pourtant…

Lorsque Heero se réveilla, il avait encore mal de partout. Son dos, ses reins, ses bras…

Il ne se demandait plus pourquoi il avait mal comme ça à chacun de ses réveils. C'était devenu normal…

Tout comme ce rêve dans lequel il marchait sur les nuages…

Il s'assit sur son matelas. Le réveil indiquait 5heures du matin. Il tourna la tête vers le lit de Duo pour le réveiller mais Duo n'était pas dans son lit.

Bizarrement Heero paniqua en se demandant où était passé le natté.

Mais son calme revint lorsqu'il le trouva assis par terre, devant son lit. Le natté était recroquevillé sur lui-même, cherchant un peu de chaleur en se mettant dans la position fœtal.

Heero sourit à ce spectacle. Duo était si mignon comme ça…il s'en voulait de devoir le réveiller mais la mission devait être faite.

Il se leva alors et se pencha vers Duo. D'un geste doux, il réveilla le natté.

Ce dernier le regarda avec des yeux ronds, sursautant un peu. Il regarda où il se trouvait et prit un air grave. Est-ce que ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit était vraie ? Son regard se posa sur Heero. Le Japonais était en train de faire son lit.

Duo le regarda attentivement…impossible, se dit-il.

*  *  *  *  *  *

La mission avait été un fiasco. Ils avaient raté…

Et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient dans une cellule de la base, au sixième étage de la base pour être exact.

Duo tambourinait comme un malade à la porte, faisant gueuler les deux gardes chargés de leur captivité. Le natté partait dans un fou rire, ce qui accentua la colère de leur geôliers.

- Viens t'asseoir, lui dit Heero en le regardant faire les cents pas.

- Mais pourquoi ça a foiré ???? s'exclama le natté. On était si près du but, c'était à deux doigts de fonctionner et POUF !!!

- J'en sais rien, assis-toi, répéta Heero en soufflant.

- Alors, on fait quoi ? demanda le natté en se mettant à côté de son ami. On se tourne les pouces en attendant que cet imbécile de Treize vienne nous faire chier ?

- Calme-toi et réfléchis, dit Heero en appuyant sa tête contre le mur.

Bizarrement, Duo l'écouta et se mit à réfléchir sur un quelconque moyen de sortir de cette panade. Heero tourna son regard vers lui, Duo était vraiment à croquer quand il arborait cette expression de sérieux. Mais le mieux, c'était de le voir sourire comme un gosse devant une vitrine de bonbons.

Mais quelque chose le coupa dans ses pensées. C'était la porte de la cellule qui venait de s'ouvrir, laissant passer Zechs Merquise. Heero se leva au quart de tour, retrouvant son masque froid de Perfect Soldier. Il dévisagea son ennemi juré.

Merquise fit signe à ses soldats d'embarquer le pilote 02. Le Japonais voulu s'interposer mais Duo lui fit signe que non. Il devait rester et trouver un moyen de partir de là. Il ne allait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que Duo finissait chez Oz…

Mais Heero était tout de même inquiet. Il se rassit par terre et tenta de penser à autre chose.

*  *  *  *  *  *

Trowa était à moitié allongé sur le canapé, un livre en main. Mais malgré tout, son esprit n'était pas tranquille…

Ce n'était pas normal que Duo et Heero ne soient pas encore revenus…

A ce moment-là, Wufei entra dans le petit salon. Le Chinois avait l'air inquiet aussi…Il vint s'asseoir à côté de son amant.

- On va les chercher ? demanda-t-il.

- On attend encore jusqu'à demain matin, lui répondit Trowa en remettant une mèche noire en ordre. Si on agit maintenant alors qu'ils n'ont rien, on risque de tout faire rater.

- Je crois que tu as raison, termina par dire Wufei en se calant contre lui. C'est quoi que tu lis ?

- Shining de Stephen King, répondit Trowa en se recalant comme il faut pour pouvoir lire et être avec son amant.

- Drôle de lecture, fit Wufei en haussant les sourcils. Bon livre mais

- C'était tout ce qu'il y avait dans la bibliothèque, se défendit Trowa en se remettant à lire.

- J'ai rien dit, sourit le Chinois en passant son bras autour du cou de son amant allongé contre lui. Donc on agit demain

- Oui, s'ils ne rentrent pas avant, déclara Trowa.

Le petit couple essayait de garder un semblant de calme mais avec toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé tous les cinq, ils s'inquiétaient toujours lorsque l'un d'eux n'était pas là à l'heure prévue.

*  *  *  *  *  *

Au bout d'une bonne heure, les soldats vinrent balancer Duo dans la cellule. L'Américain était resté allongé par terre alors Heero paniqua un peu et s'approcha doucement de lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, comme pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il faillit rater un battement lorsque Duo bougea.

- Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont, murmura doucement le natté. Mais ils nous aiment pas, rit-il mais toussa après.

- Ca va aller ? demanda le Japonais sur un ton qu'il n'aurait pas penser être aussi doux.

- Mouais…je survirais !!! toussa Duo toujours allongé sur le ventre et par terre.

- Attends, je vais t'aider à te remettre assis, fit Heero en soulevant doucement son ami.

- Hee-ch…Heero, ça va aller !!! fit Duo surpris.

- Repose-toi, lui murmura ledit Hee-chan. Je crois avoir trouvé un moyen de sortir.

- C'est chouette ça, sourit doucement Duo mais il avait le visage un peu bouffi par les coups. Mais si tu pouvais attendre un peu

Le Japonais vit le natté papillonner des yeux. Il était fatigué et il se sentit s'endormir doucement. Heero le regarda avec un sourire tendre. Il remonta quelques unes de ses mèches rebelles, profitant de cela pour caresser la joue de son amour.

Malgré les coups, la peau de Duo était douce au toucher. Heero frémit à cela, jamais il n'avait réalisé ô combien Duo était important à ses yeux.

Il retourna à ce qu'il faisait avant que les gardes ne viennent l'interrompre…il avait farfouillé dans ses poches et avait découvert de quoi bidouiller la porte de leur geôle et prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Duo se réveilla au bout de trente minutes, comme mû par une horloge biologique en cas de capture. Il découvrit Heero assis contre lui, un peu endormi. Le natté pencha son visage vers celui de son coéquipier. Il avait l'air tellement humain, tellement calme quand il était assoupi.

Le cœur de l'Américain se serra un peu…oui, Heero était vraiment à croquer comme ça.

- Prêt pour partir ? demanda Heero en faisant sursauter le natté.

- Euh…oui OUI !!! fit le natté en souriant. Je tiendrais le coup, t'inquiète pas !!!!

- Alors on s'en va !!! sourit doucement le Japonais.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte et commença son bidouille-bidouille avec la serrure. En temps normal, cette activité était réservée à Shinigami mais là, ledit Shinigami était un peu en chute de tension.

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux gardes ne comprirent pas trop. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce pour se prendre un gros et méchant coup sur la tête. Les deux gars se retrouvèrent allongés par terre, complètement dans le cirage. Devant eux, Heero se félicita mentalement et Duo et lui purent partir sans problèmes.

Cela faisait un quart d'heures qu'ils couraient dans les couloirs de cette base. Ils se trouvaient avec des gardes à chaque détour de couloir, alors ils devaient rebrousser chemin et en trouver un autre.

Bientôt, l'alarme fut donnée et les deux fugitifs se retrouvèrent pris au piège sur les toits de l'immeuble. Ils avaient fait que tourner en rond depuis leur petite évasion. Et là…ils étaient vraiment dans la panade. Derrière eux, ils entendaient déjà les bruits des soldats qui allaient débarquer sous peu sur ce toit.

- Hee-chan, on fait quoi ? demanda alors Duo en regardant de partout.

- Je…je ne sais pas, dut avouer le soldat aux yeux de cobalt.

- Bah on est mal barré !!! s'exclama Duo en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Merde, faut qu'on trouve vite ou on est bon pour la case départ !!!!

Heero était impuissant et il s'en voulait, il rageait mentalement de cette situation. Mais c'était vrai, il ne savait pas quoi faire…

Si, il voulait sauver Duo…

Soudain, le natté se retourna vers lui. Heero lut de l'hésitation dans le regard de son ami…

- Duo ? Tu as une idée ? demanda Heero en avançant.

- Ben…ouais, mais je sais pas si tu seras d'accord, répondit doucement le natté en hésitant.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Heero. Propose toujours.

- Ben tu pourrais t'envoler, lâcha le natté en rougissant.

- Pardon ? fit Heero en haussant les sourcils d'incrédulité.

- Ben…je croyais avoir rêvé cette nuit, commença par dire le natté. Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu, Hee-chan…et je t'ai vu atterrir dans la chambre…

Heero le regarda sans comprendre…il l'avait vu quoi ? Atterrir dans la chambre ? Mais pour atterrir, il fallait avoir des ailes et Heero n'était pas un oiseau, il n'était qu'un jeune homme…

Et pourtant, depuis quelques temps, dans ses rêves, il volait…il marchait sur les nuages…

Si Duo lui disait…alors c'était que ses rêves…c'était la réalité…mais comment ?

- Mais Duo…ce n'était qu'un rêve !!! fit le Japonais.

- NON !!! J'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu, Hee-chan !!! se défendit le natté avec force. J'ai vu une paire d'ailes !!! Des ailes blanches comme la neige !!! Alors…dis-moi que je n'ai pas rêvé et que tu vas nous sortir de là ?!!!

- Duo…, murmura Heero pris de court.

- Fais-nous voler…fais-moi voler…

Heero le regarda, incrédule. Et pourtant, si Duo lui disait que c'était vrai…

Le natté ne mentait jamais…

Le regard de Heero se porta sur la cage d'escaliers où des formes commençaient à arriver…

Le regard de Heero se porta sur le paysage derrière lui…

Sur la liberté…

- Mais Duo…et si c'était faux… ? marmonna Heero avec peur.

- J'ai confiance en toi, sourit doucement Duo en embrassant son ami sur les lèvres. J'ai confiance…

- Duo…

Alors là, Heero était vraiment incrédule…

Duo venait de l'embrasser…un vrai baiser…

Il sentit son cœur rater des battements, son pouls s'accélérer…

Il avait chaud et froid à la fois…

Le regard plein de confiance de Duo lui fit reprendre confiance en lui. Il ne prit plus la peine de réfléchir et agrippa Duo avec force.

Le natté se colla à lui alors qu'ils venaient d'entreprendre une chute vertigineuse du haut du dixième étage de la base.

Heero sentait la natte de Duo lui battre le dos…

Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement…

Il devait voler…

Il devait sauver Duo…

Soudain, une grande et majestueuse paire d'ailes blanches immaculée sortit de son dos. Elles freinèrent la chute et Heero battit follement des ailes pour leur faire reprendre de l'altitude…

C'était étrange…

Il sentit Duo resserrer son étreinte autour de lui…

Ce corps chaud contre lui le rendait plus en confiance. Il savait qu'ils devraient se parler à leur retour mais pour l'instant, chacun profitait du moment présent…

Ils sentaient le vent frais leur caresser le visage, l'air les faisait frissonner doucement. Les nuages vaporeux qu'ils traversaient étaient comme du coton dans lequel ils auraient voulu dormir.

Heero se repérait avec les lumières que formaient les villes. Leur planque était près de la mer, juste à côté du Port. Cela allait être facile à repérer.

Cela fut fait au bout d'une demie-heure de vol…

Ils atterrirent sur le toit de l'appartement. Duo était tout excité…c'était compréhensible après une telle évasion. Il se tourna alors vers Heero mais il eut juste le temps de réceptionner son ami.

Heero s'était endormi, mort de fatigue après un tel effort. Se sentant enfin en sécurité, il s'était laissé tomber…

Duo le prit à bras le corps, remontant une petite mèche rebelle. Il regarda le visage de son ami avec tendresse…

- Tu es vraiment un ange, Hee-chan !!! murmura Duo en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il prit la cage d'escaliers et se dirigea vers l'appartement. Ce fut Wufei qui lui ouvrit. Le Chinois était à la fois surpris et soulagea de les voir en vie. Mais il ne comprit pas trop comment ils avaient fait pour revenir ni pourquoi ils avaient l'air si débraillé et en piteux état.

Duo lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait après avoir couché Heero et surtout après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Trowa se rangeant de son avis et entraîna son amant à sa suite. Les explications attendraient bien encore un peu…

*  *  *  *  *  *

Le lendemain matin, Heero se réveilla avec encore ce mal de dos et de reins…

Mais cette fois, c'était différent…il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé…

Il tourna son regard vers le lit à côté de lui et vit que Duo le fixait de ses améthystes. Le natté se leva doucement et alla rejoindre un Heero un peu étonné, dans son lit. Duo se mit de côté, faisant face à son ami.

- Duo ? fit doucement Heero. Ca va ?

- Oui, répondit le natté. Grâce à toi et ta paire d'ailes !!! Tu les sors d'où ?

- Je ne sais pas…, dut avouer le Japonais. Depuis quelques temps, je faisais de drôles de rêves où je volais…je volais haut dans le ciel et je trouvais un endroit où…

- Où quoi ? demanda Duo en voyant Heero hésité.

- Où tu pourrais enfin être heureux, termina Heero. Où tu arrêterais de pleurer la nuit…

- Hee-chan…, murmura le natté. Est-ce que

- Duo, je suis amoureux de toi, le coupa Heero en prenant son visage dans ses mains. C'est peut-être idiot et parfaitement irrationnel de dire ça mais…peut-être que les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, le fait que je veuille te voir libre et heureux...peut-être que c'est ça qui m'a donné ces ailes…

- Hee-chan…, répéta doucement le natté perdu dans un torrent d'émotions. Je…moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi mais j'avais peur que tu rejettes…

- Moi aussi…, rit doucement le Japonais. On est de beaux idiots !!!

- Ouais, ironisa Duo en embrassant son amour. C'est bizarre mais…j'adhère à ta supposition sur tes ailes…Mais tu n'en auras plus besoin.

- Hu ?

- Ben oui, fit Duo en se calant contre lui. Si tu m'aimes, reste avec moi et je serais heureux.

Heero sourit doucement en passant ses bras autour de Duo. Oui, il resterait toujours avec Duo, pour le protéger et le rendre heureux…

Il sentit son nouvel amant se blottir davantage contre lui, réclamant la chaleur de son corps. Heero soupira, heureux pour la première fois de sa vie…

C'était étrange comme histoire mais cela les avait aidés…

Pourquoi pas…quand on aime quelqu'un très fort, on peut risquer sa vie pour lui et peut-être même avoir des ailes pour le sauver et l'emporter loin de tout, dans un monde de Paix et de bonheur…

OWARI

- Le Jeudi 23 Octobre 2003, 23h 27min 46sec -

Shali regarde ses trois tortionnaires préférées…

Elles viennent de finir la lecture de ce fic et tapent dans leurs mains…

Bon ou mauvais signe…

Shali a les yeux mouillés, le regard implorant et attend le verdict…

Vivra-t-elle assez longtemps ou pas ? Telle est la question !!!!

#^__^#

PS : ce fic est bizarre (en ce moment, mes One hot sont bizarres o.O) mais je le trouve mignon et j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Allez, dodo parce que demain, j'ai cours assez tôt…


End file.
